Appearance
by HellenicSweetie
Summary: My take on Rebecca's secret. Sometimes, appearances are not that all deceiving. Mainly a NEm and Rebecca/Nikolas, with some JaSam, LnL2, CarJax, SEm, and more later on. Involves all characters. Rated M for probable future themes/language. I do not own GH.
1. Chapter 1

My take on Rebecca's truth.

**When: **The story starts at Helena's most recent comeback, on the episode of 4 13 09.

**What:** Emily was in fact murdered by Diego, but Nikolas still believes that he is guilty; he does not remember exactly due to his blackouts. Rebecca never came to town with the purpose to con the Quartermaines, and she is in no way affiliated with Ethan. Nikolas is not only a Prince but an architect, the one who had the new GH designed and built.

**Who:** Nikolas and Emily/Rebecca primarily, with some JaSam, LnL2, CarJax, Lunacy, possibly some SEm/RebSon and more as the story develops. All characters are involved. This story is not mob centric.

**Rated M** for future adult themes and language. I do not own General Hospital or any of its characters!

Port Charles General Hospital's ninth floor basked in absolute darkness. The new, modernized digital clock upon the wall indicated a few minutes past midnight; ironically, the witching hour.

The spotless floor had yet to be walked upon, glistening in the faint traces of moonlight that crept in by a few windows of the building. The smell of the fresh, white paint had finally totally made itself imperceptible. A few, brand new stretchers laid about the nearby halls, as a couple food trays on wheels were neatly placed along the bare walls. The undoubtedly latest computers had been programmed and connected to the hospital's system. A wide, red ribbon was wrapped around the nurses' station, waiting to be cut in half the following morning.

After the explosion and raging fire that had destroyed a good part of the building a month earlier, General Hospital was finally opening its doors to reveal new quarters, a refreshed look and design, updated equipment, and of course, many new employees and staff.

One could have heard the buzz of a fly at such a late hour. The subtle lighting of the digits above one of the elevators' doors was immediately followed by a soft chime, and the heavy doors slid open, allowing a yellow glow to spread across the floor.

The weightless, but grave sound of a heel was heard, and shiny, violet stilettos made their entrance. The woman engaged herself into the deserted room, her willowy figure drawing eerie shadows upon the dull flooring and walls. Her platinum hair glistened in dim light, as did the many jewels she was sporting. Slowly, she made her way towards the nurses' station, and with the greatest ease of her skeleton like fingers, tore the ribbon in two to finally step inside the large booth.

Standing in front of one of the computer screens, the old woman let her hand lightly caress over the latter. Switching on the machine, she typed down a few keys, a twisted smirk painted upon her hollow face. Her dark eyes slowly looked up and the woman took in her surroundings. She had missed this place. She had missed it oh so much. And she loved its new look, as a matter of fact.

And now she was finally back to wreck havoc. Helena Cassadine let out a laugh that foreshadowed nothing but pure evil.


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 2

Chief of staff Monica Quartermaine stood at the top of the newly erect staircase, looking down at her employees walking about in all directions. They seemed nothing if not glad to be back at work; even Epiphany Johnson, who had reportedly been dreading the hospital's very first operating days, seemed especially cheerful in her own way.

The cardiologist could not help but feel some kind of pinch to her heart as she took in the hospital's new look. The entire place seemed more spacious; a good portion of the walls had been taken by the fire, and the hospital's quarters had to be rebuilt in consequence. The floor was shiny and the updated equipment at the nurses' station made her feel much pride.

If only Alan and Emily had still been around to see it, Monica thought, bittersweet. Her thoughts were interrupted with the arrival of Dr. Patrick Drake, Port Charles' and undoubtedly America's most gifted brain surgeon.

"Afternoon, Dr. Quartermaine," the handsome young man greeted with a charming smile.

"Patrick," Monica exclaimed, obviously pulled from her thoughts. "I didn't hear you; I was just taking in our new work space."

The other doctor smiled, a glinting in his dark chocolate eyes. "I have a patient with cardiac issues, and I would like you to assist on the surgery, if possible," he stated as they both stepped down the stairs to the ninth floor of the building.

"I would be happy to. I can't wait to start working in the new O.R.," the woman smiled. Again, as they both stepped inside the station, Monica Quartermaine looked about. The renewed atmosphere of GH genuinely made her feel warmer inside, a feeling she had missed ever since her late husband and daughter had been around.

Despite the great pain their absence caused her, she smiled. "I've got to say, Alan would really love all this," she sighed. "This change is a part of life, isn't it?"

It was Drake's turn to sigh shortly, "Whether we like it or not." And he went back to studying his patient's file.

A booming voice rang through the place, as head nurse Epiphany Johnston came storming towards the nurses' station, two lab technicians in her trail.

"General Hospital opened up for business bright and early this morning, and _you_ show up for work at _Mercy_?!" she yelled. "If it happens again, I guarantee you that I will cut you from the General Hospital intern program. And if you think I don't have the power to do that, just try me," she continued, her tone threatening. "Now go to work!"

The interns were gone as soon as her notorious words left her lips.

"Good afternoon, Epiphany," Dr. Quartermaine uttered.

"What's so good about it? It's going to take me years to get this place up to speed!" And she stormed off her own way.

Patrick Drake let out a muffled laugh, his infamous smirk painted on his gorgeous features. "And yet again, some things never change," he said amused.

Both doctors went back to their daily tasks. GH's opening ceremony was well on its way, but many things had to get done before the good times could start rolling. Yet again, in a town like Port Charles, rare were the times one could call "good".


End file.
